Slumber: Truth or Dare
by EmeraldSeaGamer
Summary: Slumber parties, the perfect way to relax and have fun during Spring Break. Or, well, that's what Chara and Asriel had told them, at least. Frisk had never had a slumber party before... and with this game of Truth or Dare, this may be their last.


"Alright," Chara said, placing a lit flashlight upright on the ground to light up the blanket fort. "Since this is a Slumber party," they smiled, looking prideful. "And _I'm_ the eldest, I'm to pick what game we play first."

"Aw, _come on,_ Chara," Asriel said, rolling from his stomach to his back and squeezing a pillow to his chest. "You _always_ get to pick!"

"That isn't true!" Chara exclaimed, looking indignant. " _Frisk_ got to pick last time! Besides," they flicked their light brown hair behind their ear. "I was going to pick truth or dare."

Frisk's face lit up and they sat up straight, clapping excitedly and looking over to Asriel with a smile. Asriel looked conflicted. He _did_ love truth or dare, but… he looked back at Chara and sighed. "Okay, I'll play!" what's the worst that could happen, anyway.

Chara smiled and clapped their hands together. "Great! Okay, Frisk gets to go first."

Frisk rested a hand on their chin and leaned over in exaggerated contemplation. After a moment, they snapped their fingers and smiled, pointing to Chara and then signing 'truth or dare?'

Chara didn't hesitate before answering

"Dare, obviously."

Frisk giggled into their hand and signed Chara's instructions. Chara's eyes widened, and they looked at Asriel, who was desperately trying not to burst out laughing. Chara sighed, and a look of determination hardened their features. "I accept your challenge."

…

The three children crept their way out of their shared room and peeked into the living room, where Toriel and Sans sat in armchairs and laughed while trading puns. Frisk and Asriel smiled maliciously as Chara steeled themselves for what they were about to do. With a dramatic flourish, they walked into the living room.

Toriel looked up from giggling behind her hand. "Oh! My child, are you looking for Undyne? She and Alphys just left, I'm afraid-"

"SANS!"

Chara clenched their fist and looked as intense as physically possible. Very faint giggling could be heard from the hallway behind them, but only if one was looking for it.

The two adults looked confused and slightly startled, the latter mostly with Toriel.

Sans would've raised an eyebrow if he had one, but his expression approximated to about that. "uh, yeah, kid?"

Chara continued with their intense actions. "I can't contain myself any longer, Sans. ANY. LONGER. I have to tell you something, tell THE WORLD something!"

Sans and Toriel leaned back in their chairs, as that felt like the only natural thing to do in this situation.

"Sans…" Chara turned away, and then whipped their head back towards them, flinging their arm forward and pointing straight at the confused skeleton.

"I'm… _MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

There was a pause….

Then, Sans burst out in a fit of laughter.

"haahahaahaheheheh… wow, that was a good one." He wiped away an invisible tear of mirth.

"But I'm not joking! Accept my heart, you monster!"

Toriel blinked, her hands still over her face from the shock of what had just happened.

"My child… was that a pun?"

Chara blinked, act immediately falling away. "Wait, what?"

There was a loud commotion in the hallway as Frisk and Asriel both burst out laughing, and a thump as one of them fell over. Chara smacked a hand onto their face and flushed slightly red as Toriel and Sans both started chuckling as well.

"I hate everything." They stomped out of the room and left the laughing monsters behind, going into the hallway and dragging both of their siblings back to their room to continue the game.

…

" _Okay,"_ Chara said, trying to ignore their still giggling roommates. " _I'm_ next."

The two other children were immediately silenced, their eyes widening. This was a big uh oh.

Chara smiled, trying to look evil. " _Yes_ , now you are to feel my wrath." They looked at Asriel. "Truth or dare, Asriel."

"Uh…"

Frisk put a hand on Asriel's shoulder and bowed their head in sympathy. Asriel looked panicked.

"Um, truth!"

Chara smiled a smile that could only look natural in the features of a storybook evil villain.

"Okay, Asriel. Tell me…"

Asriel swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"Do you _actually_ like mom's snail pie?"

Thunder crackled in the distance and Frisk's normally closed mouth gaped open in horror. Asriel wore a shaky smile and very wide eyes.

"Of… of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!"

Chara raised an eyebrow. "This is _truth_ or dare, Asriel, not blatantly lie or dare. Tell the _truth_."

Asriel looked like he was about to explode. "I…" after a moment, he deflated completely. "It's… slimey…"

Chara cackled. "I _knew it_!"

Asriel looked up to glare at them. "If you _knew_ then why did you even ask me?!" he turned to Frisk, who looked disapproving. "Don't look like that, Frisk! You don't like snails either!"

Frisk looked scandalized, but they didn't deny it.

Chara's cackles slowly turned to giggles. They wiped away an imaginary tear. "Okay, okay, Asriel's turn."

Asriel looked relieved that the discussion was over. He turned to Frisk and thought for a moment. "Uh… hmm…"

"Asriel, you have to ask first."

"What? Oh!" Asriel looked embarrassed, then looked up at Frisk. "Truth or dare?"

Frisk paused, then shrugged and signed 'dare.'

"Okay!" And it was back to thinking. After a moment, he raised a finger in triumph. "Aha! Frisk, I dare you…" he paused for a moment for dramatic effect. Chara rolled their eyes. Psh, acting.

"I dare you to eat a whole plate of spaghetti without throwing up or stopping."

Frisk and Chara's eyes widened. Oh.

Frisk smiled tepidly, raising their hands and signing 'normal spaghetti?'

Asriel shook his head. "Cool dude spaghetti."

Frisk looked at Chara with panic written all over their face. Chara shrugged at them incredulously, surprised that Asriel did something worse than them for once.

Frisk turned their gaze upwards, staring at the ceiling in resignation. They sighed sadly. 'When is Papyrus coming back?'

A loud thump and yelling sounded from down the hall.

"Now." said Asriel and Chara simultaneously.

Frisk looked up helplessly.

…

A large plate of extra special spaghetti was placed in front of Frisk. Papyrus was only _too_ happy to prepare the dish for Frisk once they had asked for it with such a passionate expression. Frisk smiled at Papyrus as he bounced back into the kitchen, probably to clean up. Asriel and Chara sat on either side of them, both grinning manically as Frisk stared down at the steaming food with a dubious expression.

It was known by just about everyone (except Papyrus) that the only one who could eat an entire plate of the food unflinchingly was Sans. Everyone always ate some, of course, but the older skeleton brother either had a stomach of steel, or no stomach at all. Whether or not he had taste buds was a debatable topic.

Frisk swore they were getting tunnel vision. This had to be their greatest challenge yet.

They stared at a piece of eggshell that had found its way onto the plate somehow. Since when was spaghetti made with eggs?

Asriel put his head in his hand and smiled at them. Frisk frowned. Who knew someone so fluffy and constantly nice could be so devious.

They turned to Chara, and frowned ever further at the poorly concealed excitement they had on their face. Frisk lived in a family of monsters.

…. Heehee.

Their eyes landed back on their plate, and Frisk swallowed their fear, replacing their discomfort with steely determination. They could do this, they could _do_ this!

They took a bite and crunched on an eggshell.

… They couldn't do this.

But it was too late, they had already started.

The horror show that immediately followed that was so dramatic and painful that it remains impossible to describe.

Frisk was left with just one bite left, but they were already on their last legs. Asriel looked guilty as he stared at his sibling, face down on the table. They had spaghetti sauce in their hair but they didn't seem to notice or care.

"Frisk," he said, full of remorse. "You can stop now…"

Frisk's hand twitched, and Asriel picked up both of their hands so they could sign into his palms.

'not… yet.'

Frisk dropped their hand to the table, and slowly lifted their head, showing a very pale face with determination etched into every inch of it. Their hand lifted, and slowly, shakily, began to reach toward the fork. Chara held Frisk's shoulder with a completely blank expression.

"Frisk," they said, in a monotone. "No. You'll die."

Frisk just looked even more determined. They picked up the fork, and twirled spaghetti onto it with more concentration than they probably had ever had. With the last vestiges of their strength, they shoved it into their mouth… and immediately collapsed onto the table, limp as a ragdoll.

Asriel looked horrified. Chara adopted a stone cold expression and took Frisk's wrist, checking their pulse with the composure of a professional.

They looked up and to the side, the perfect picture of dramatized anguish. "They're gone."

Asriel screamed. " _NOOOOOOO_!"

"Asriel, I was kidding. They're just being dramatic."

"... Oh. Golly, that's good… I guess."

Frisk looked up, green in the face and very unhappy in the everywhere else. Asriel looked incredibly guilty.

"Aw, Frisk, I'm sorry… that was a bad dare."

"Asriel, that was a great dare. Don't be sorry."

"Chara, nobody _asked_ you."

"It _was_ , Az. Look at Frisk, they think it was hilarious, right? Right, Frisk? It was hilarious, right?" Chara poked Frisk in the shoulder to punctuate their words. Frisk looked the opposite of amused; They looked unamused.

"Chara! This isn't funny!"

"Asriel, it really is."

"It isn't!"

"It is."

"Isn't!"

"Is."

"Isn-"

Papyrus zoomed into the room, loudly yelling his arrival and interrupting the growing argument.

"BABY ASGORE AND BABY HUMAN ASGORE! SINCE YOU'VE BEEN SO LOUD AND EXCITED IN THE PRESENCE OF MY INCREDIBLE DISH, I HAVE NOW REALIZED THAT YOU _DO_ WANT SOME, BUT ARE JUST TOO SHY TO ASK! DON'T BE AFRAID! I MAY BE INCREDIBLY INTIMIDATING, BUT I AND MY SPAGHETTI AND VERY SOFT AND CUDDLY! HERE!"

The skeleton placed two heaping plates of spaghetti in front of the now silent children. They immediately gained mirroring expressions of horror.

Frisk smiled.

'I accept your apology.'


End file.
